The Chronicles Of Zen Blade
by Zen Blade
Summary: Famous Bounty Hunter. Deadly Hired Assassin. What would this person do with the power of a Mighty Dragon? Can a love so mysterious sway him towards the good of mankind, or will his past and vengence fuel his fury for evil? Story Complete! TCOZB2 in Nov 13
1. Synapse

_**This Synapse goes quickly. The writing style IS NOT like the rest of the story, it jumps around. It's just for you to get a feel of where Zen is coming from and a bit of his history. **_

_**The Main Story (The good stuff ) starts in the Next Chapter. Read and Review please! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy! **_-Zen

**Synapse**

( yes yes, I know its pretty long for a synapse, just read. )

The only true family he ever had was probably himself, and the vengeance that lived inside of him.

But Zen Blade was not always what he was now. He was once a carefree child, whose free spirit did not worry about vengeance and the spill of blood. He was just a regular child of Surda, who loved his parents very much, even though they were not always home all the time.

Zen's Father was half Elvish and half human; His mother was Pure human. Their names were Zule and Sain. They had no last name.

Zen was born in the small province of Dauth in the country of Surda. His parents were both warriors for the Surdian army. It is said by the Surdian gossip that they both died bravely in battle, when he was 12, protecting their country from a siege of evil in one of the many battles in their history. Zule was his father. Sain was his Mother.

But he saw.

He saw how "They" came into his house and assassinated both his parents in their sleep. He saw this when he was only 12 years old, from the hiding place of his home in their ceiling. Their style of assassination was none that he had ever seen before. There was no honor in the way that they died. It was clearly cold murder.

Swift and silent.

There is more mystery than he knew about his parents. His parents were to be sent out to reveal the truth about their war at the time, which they have spied between Surda and Galbatrox's armies, and present the information to the King of Surda. He never knew what type of secrets his parents were hiding, or how valuable it was to Galbatorix, but it was enough to silence them to their deaths.

He spent his entire life up to now learning how to kill with more stealth and swiftness than his parent's assassins, for vengeance to his family's unjust deaths. He had always had near perfect aim, so he sharpened his skill with the short bow. His agility and unusual strength aided in becoming an excellent swordsman. He later became a mysterious and well known bounty hunter to pay his dues. On one occasion, his service's for a Forest spirit was requested, to dispose of several hit men sent after him; in return, he would provide him with The Lotus-an ancient sword that provided the beholder to be in an enlighten or filled with a "Zen" like feeling. That gave Zen the peace and serenity that he needed in his life to calm the rage and fury that has haunted him from the years torment that trailed in his past. The origin of the necklace he wears has never been revealed.

He disappeared from Surda for several years. In this time he was working for different people as a bounty hunter. He was very dedicated to his job. At times, he would track down people for almost a year. The evil and emptiness in his heart was completely consuming him, forgetting all about love and vengeance. He called himself Zen Blade, for the way of the blade has shown him more than anyone else ever could; that is of course until he came back to Dauth.

Coming back to the town he was born in flooded him with memories, his evil shedding away with every good face he saw. There was no one to kill here, all were happy and bright. He was 20 years old now. In this new time, he met Kira, a beautiful girl that worked in the Archery range in Dauth. They became good friends until the day when someone put the bounty on him! Danger loomed in his every step, especially when their friendship turned to love, and when he realized this he felt he could no longer stay with Kira in the simple life of the village, for fear that Kira would be killed, just like his parents when he was young.

But Kira was not as fragile as Zen had though; that, though, is another story.

He left Kira, visiting her on few occasions, keeping their love burning. Love was his weakness, his past and vengeance his strength.

While living in Belatona, Zen was hired to assassinate an agent for Galbatorix. The messenger was sent to deliver a very important message regarding sensitive Surdian information to the evil King, and Zen Blade's task was to sever that message, by any means necessary. In the Mountains by Leona Lake, the messenger and his three solders were no hard task for a man who has lived and hunted in shadows his whole life. But one thing he had not expected was to fine a large, round, and grey stone, harder than any stone he had ever seen. He didn't know what to do with this, so he decided to sell it, for it looked valuable since it was carried in secrecy by the Evil Kings messengers. But something in the back of his mind told him to hold on to it, so he decided not to return home through the main route and take through the forest instead; Zen always did prefer taking the longest route as possible back to his home.

He didn't mind learning more about the forest and its hiding places. One night while sitting by a fire he built and staring at the flames he decided to take out the large stone. He stared at it for what seemed hours, so beautiful, so smooth and so brightly it glistens in the fire and moon light. Then, surprisingly, he saw a crack in the stone. He could have sworn the Stone was perfectly smooth. The crack got wider and he soon found out that his stone was actually an egg!! But and egg to what? All he saw were silver gray scales and moving about the insides of the stone. Since the crack was now the size of his hand, he decided to feel the animal within, since its scales had an almost trance-like grip on Zen's mind, luring him, yearning to be touched. Has soon as Zen had placed his hand inside the egg and onto the still egg-dwelling creatures scaled body, he screamed in pain as a burning feeling went down to his very soul. He lay unconscious for several hours, meanwhile the creature, which you all very well know was a small silver grey dragon, scurried about the immediate surroundings, absorbing all this new world had to offer. Zen woke up later to find the winged creature staring face to face with him. It seemed as it had been studying him for some time now. And that is how Zen Blade and Grey Stone Met for the very first time. The story of their adventures will unfold as the story continues…


	2. Chapter 1

**_Alright!!! This being my First FanFic here at I hope I get good reviews! Oh, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope,…(zen blade slaps himself and shuts up) Ok, please I need Reviews, please! Thanks All, and Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Zen Blade I**

**CHAPTER 1-THE PATH OF A YOUTH IS YET TO BE DECIDED**

"_Its going to kill me,"_ said Grey Stone as he jumped back and warded off the beast which attacked with all its fury.

"_You're a dragon! Use your fire and slay the beast!"_ Zen Blade laughed. He sat on an old rotting stump, eating an apple with knife, while the young dragon, no bigger than the average dog, warded off a young forest bear. The Silver-gray dragon climbed up a nearby tree and hissed at the curious bear, as it swatted aimlessly at the dragons tail with its big brown paw, which Grey Stone tried to smack it on the head with it. Finally with one firm strike, the young dragon's tail struck the young bear on the side of its head and it fell down. The bear stood up, and very dizzy, ran away from the very curious winged animal.

"_Well done, Master of the trees_," congratulated Zen, with his usual sarcasm.

"_You did nothing but eat your fruit and laugh at my misfortune_," proclaimed the dragon as it glided down from the tree in a silver blaze from the sunlight. "_Someday, I will eat that creature_," said Grey Stone.

"_Someday, you will, Grey Stone_," said Zen seriously, "_someday you will_." Zen realized that his dragon would grow to a tremendous size, and the shrouded life as he knew it would not last forever. He had heard of those so called Dragon Riders, and their lives are lived as publicly as the light of day. He didn't want that for himself. He didn't want that for Grey Stone.

It had been one month since the hatching of the stone-egg and Grey Stone had been growing a little more with each passing day. "How big will he get in a year? How long do dragons really live? Will he out live me? With the life I live, he probably will." Zen asked himself these things as well as similar queries every passing day.

Grey Stone swatted at a butterfly fluttering by, but he let it float away. "Will he always be this gentle, so innocent to the rest of this world, or would he turn into me: a cold blooded murderer- killing people with a price on their foreheads," he thought to himself.

"_I don't think it is a wise idea, to kill a human if you're not going to eat him_," remarked Grey Stone, with his curious but ever so serious tone. Now this he was still getting used to; the fact that Grey Stone could literally read his mind, nothing was sacred from this beast. There was no way to sever this connection between them; although he found it fascinating that he had a dragon as a faithful and potentially power ally, he still wondered why this was bestowed upon him, he was not worthy to accept this gift, the privilege to become a Dragon Rider. He had never really wanted a dragon of his own, but Grey Stone seemed to have some kind of mental connection with Zen which they heard and felt their every thought and emotion; something's that he had never told anyone, this creature knew his mind and body and soul as well as Zen did. "Is this what all Dragon Riders go through"? He didn't know, for there was no one to learn from. He didn't know any Dragon Riders personally, but he could always find one, or be found by one.

What about that messenger. And that is what worried him the most. Why was that messenger taking the stone-egg to Galbatorix? What did he want with it? Was it fate that they had crossed paths? Had he saved the young dragon from oppressive servitude or condemned him to a cloaked life of a rogue, killing to pay his dues?

No, this was all too deep for himself, an assassin, to think about. Leave it to the saints and the scholars to dwell with those uncertainties. His only goal now was to find someone who knew anything about dragons or at least someone who would point them in the right direction. His only chance was to go out into the open. But it would have to wait. Grey Stone must be stronger and bigger to face the rest of the world, outside of the forest.

"_Perhaps you can dispose of their life and I can eat them, yes that proves to be a more efficient way of doing things_," remarked the young dragon.

This is exactly what Zen Blade was afraid of; turning his young dragon into a human eating monster. If he was ever going to be accepted by society as a Rider, then he couldn't have a dragon eat away at the dead and turn his reputation of a great bounty hunter into a monstrous team of evil reeking havoc on the innocents.

"_No, that won't do_," Zen thought out loud.

"_What won't do_," Grey Stone replied.

"_We can't have you running around feasting on human flesh willingly_," he said, while the young dragon curiously listened. As Zen explained the do's and don'ts of human society and culture through the following weeks, Grey Stone wondered about the possibilities of meeting other humans as well. All he ever knew of this world were the forests and he yearned to absorb as much as he could. He especially wanted to know more about himself and the possibility of other dragons, but where were they hiding? Why hasn't Zen taken him to any nearby human dwellings? Maybe they had dragons and there were dragon communities. Although he loved his life as being a creature of the forest, in the bottom of his heart, he longed to be with more of his kind, and frankly, that thought exited him!

He continued growing, and grow he did. By three months, he was already as big as the biggest bear in the forest, although he never did find the bear that he swore to eat. He hunted deer and large birds, and Zen encouraged him to learn to glide as much as possible instead of flapping about, for that drew attention and, although it wasn't noisy, his identitycould be better hidden by gliding soundlessly about.

By the age of 5 months, Grey Stone insisted on having Zen Blade ride on top of him. Zen was not used to riding any type of animal, none less a dragon. He had grown to the size of a small hut and was not sure if Grey Stone was strong enough, but sure enough, they duo took flight for the very first time. It was wonderful, a freedom which can only be experienced on the back of a legendary creature. The crisp morning air rushed through his hair, whipping it about. The last time he felt this alive was when he was together with Kira. Oh, Kira. He hoped she was still alive. Grey Stone glided silently through the woods and flew higher towards the tree tops. I wonder where she could be now. The last time they saw each other was in Dauth, about almost half a year ago. He still remembered the last time they saw each other…

_"How long will you be gone?" Kira asked. Her hair was black, except the glow of the silver moon shining off her sleek, long strands. Her shining eyes filled with tears and confusion. _

_"I'll never know that for sure, but I know that you can never be seen with me. They would kill you without thinking twice; I could never forgive myself if I lost you". He walked away and looked at the town which had been so good to him, in the darkness of the silver night. His eyes glowed with the same silver light as the moon. His serious, never-changing lips quivered; for the first time in a long time he felt that pain he had not felt in a long time. He felt vulnerable. He felt weak. He was completely and entirely in love with Kira and she with him, and there was nothing they could do about the way they felt. _

_"I'm going into Belatona, there are several places there I know I can take refuge." Kira looked so beautiful in the moonlight, with crystal tears running down her soft face. _

_"I will see you again, I can feel it," she said, "There is more to our love that we know." She stared at his two glowing eyes as they emerged from the shadows. The air was cool and brushed against their faces like a gentle hand; this was to be their good bye. _

…They flew through the forest, and down to the Lake near by. Zen was so enthralled by the thought of Kira and the fact that he was flying, that he hardly worried about being spotted by anyone. But they were.

That's when they were spotted by the first human being other than Zen Blade that Grey Stone would ever set eyes on…

_**To be continued in Chapter two: A Hallway of Doors and Illusions**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Hallway of Doors and Illusions

Leona Lake was like a colossal mirror, reflecting the heavens and morning sunlight above. The air was crisp and fresh, and the smell of pine and fresh earth was in the air. Near the western side of the lake, a lonely figure sat next a pile of fire wood, cursing and yelling.

"Good fer nothin' kindling! Never starts when I needs it," Uther cried out. He had just caught some good sized fish by the giant lake and was planning to cook them, for he was very hungry and had been traveling for many days now. "Now if I had me self dragon I could start as many fires as I wanted," he said. His eyes wandered until the came upon his traveling pack. His eyes glistened as he opened up a flap and removed a rolled up sheepskin parchment, staring at it with wonder and anticipation, "…if I had my self a dragon."

Uther had been sent out from the town of Furnost; he was their last resort for the salvation of their ravaged homes. Just three months prior, Furnost was under attack by Sea Pirates from the Island of Nia. After over-running their town, they settled their people and forced supplies and homes from the townspeople. Their ways were ruthless and savage but their leader, Gryoger, was smart and cunning and very cruel. Something had to be done. Uther, one of the last town representatives, was appointed by Furnost's secret group of leaders to seek help outside the captured city.

Word spoke of a silver dragon that resided in the forest near Leona Lake and had been spotted on a few occasions floating above the tree tops by woodsmen and fishermen nearby. It was said that some dragons could be persuaded to aid humans in perilous times. They would take a risk to ask for such help but they had no choice. It certainly could not get any worse.

Uther now found himself by the giant lake, trying to find a way to save his town from tyranny.

Just then, he saw a bright silver light glide through the sky not so far away, above the green forest tops that grow next to Leona Lake. A dragon! Had a blessing fallen upon him? He had finally done it. He had found the silver dragon! And it seemed all too easy. Leaving his unlit firewood and cold fresh fish, he picked up his traveling bag and set off towards the direction of the flying silver streak.

"Alright, that quite enough, Grey Stone," Zen Blade requested. They had been flying for nearly fifteen minutes and his crotch and inner thighs were getting really sore from Grey Stone's rough scales.

"My scales are bothering you, are they not," asked Grey Stone as he glided down into a glade in the forest. Zen hopped off the silver grey dragon, glad to shake off the soreness of the flight.

"I didn't think you'd be able to handle my weight," said Zen, while he rubbed his legs.

"You weigh no more than a leaf on squirrels' back," exclaimed the young dragon, as he stretched his wings to their full length and tucked them back in place.

"If you going to insist on taking these flights through the forest with me on your back, I'm going to have to create some sort of saddle for you, or else I might as well say good bye to my private parts," he said, "but for that, were going to need leather…" while looking up at Grey Stone, "lots of leather. Now what kind of animal can we use for a nice leather saddle so we can…" Zen Blade never finished his mental question with Gray Stone, for at that moment he distinctly heard a human's footstep.

"Act like stone and don't move," cried Zen blade.

Gray Stone didn't argue and rolled up his tail around his body, with his wings folded down, so to look like a huge boulder of stone. Although he couldn't hide his shining scales, at least he was in some shade, where the reflections weren't too noticeable.

Zen stood still to hear the footsteps coming from the deep woods. Although he wasn't full blooded Elvish, he still had enough to hear the faintest snap of leaves from yards away. Snapping and crunching was all that could be heard. Whoever this was didn't know how to creep up on anyone.

He slowly bent down and reached for the ankle of his boot; slowly, he pulled out one of the sleeping darts that he had hidden in a special sleeve of his footwear. He slipped the dart in a reed that he kept inside a special pocket in his cloak. Without a sound, he climbed up the nearest tree he could find. Then he waited. His keen eyes kept watch of his surroundings. The crunching of the leaves and twigs became louder.

In a few minutes, a short pudgy man came out into the glade, curiously walking with tip toes on the crunchy forest leaves. He walked right passed Gray Stone without looking twice, looking lost and bewildered at his surroundings. phewpp Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his neck and the sunny world went black.

Uther opened up his eyes and saw a hazy fire glowing. It was nighttime now, several owls hooted in the distance as he forced his blurry vision to see his surroundings. Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the hair and slammed the back of his head against the tree he was laying next to.

"Who are you…," said a soft but menacing voice, "…and why are you here. If you answer me as simply as you can, I will leave you be, but if you don't, I will kill you and feed your carcass to the creatures of the night."

"I am Uther of Furnost and I have come to hail the Great Silver Dragon of this forest," cried Uther, heart pounding.

"And what do you require of this Great Silver Dragon you speak of," said the mysterious voice, his hand still holding his sweating skull to the bark of the tree. "My reasons are of mine alone," said Uther. He was sweating profusely now, and was swallowing every word he said.

"Do you care much for you left arm? I am sure that it will make a fine meal for some hungry wolf …or a dragon per say," said the ever so calm voice. Uther was now breathing hard and feeling a little dizzy in the head.

"I .. I…er…don't want that…er.." said the poor frightened man, stuttering and wide-eyed. As soon as the man with the soft voice said that, Uther felt hot, moist air sifting around his left arm, then a deep rumble, too deep of a rumble to come from a bear or any animal he knew. Uther could not bear this suspense any longer.

Uther cried out, "I cannot tell anyone of my business, all but the silver dragon of the forest! My masters will not have just my left arm, but me head as well! Now I am doomed any ways I looks at it!"

All was quiet after his out burst.

"Hello?" Uther said. The grip on his scalp had left him; he was alone in the forest, with only a half lit fire to reveal his now pitch black surroundings.

Just then, a great shining silver-grey dragon appeared to the left of his view and walked behind the fire. It was the most magnificent and beautiful beast that Uther had ever seen. Uther had frozen in place. Here it was! The Great Silver Dragon of the forest! It stood proudly against the fire light, wrapping its grayish tail around itself. But then a cloaked figure walked in the scene from the right of him. He could not see his face very well, for unlike the dragon, he stood in front of the fire, hiding his facial features, hiding all but his glowing silver eyes. And he began to speak; the same voice that interrogated him not too long ago.

"You must understand that you come to this forest seeking answers that you do not comprehend questions to. I am the Silver Dragon," said the man with the shining eyes, " and the Silver Dragon is me."

Uther's eyes opened up like two big saucers. He was a rider!

"Anything that I know, the Silver Dragon knows as well. We share the same mind, him and I. If you have something to say, then say it knowing I will be standing here as well." Uther was speechless. He never suspected the Dragon would have a rider. A rider! He was saved! "I am honored to be standing in the presence of a noble and reverent Rider! I never thought I'd have the chance to…"

Uther was cut off by the man's sudden movement. He crouched down suddenly in front of him and once more grabbed him from the scalp and pushed the back of his head against the rough bark he leaned against. He said with the voice of a snake slithering in your ear, "You listen to me now, I am no Rider. I belong to no one but my dragon. My dragon belongs to no one but me. We do not parade around this land with banners and glory. We do not save innocents and expect only fame and admiration in return. No, we are not one of your riders, for this Great Silver Dragon you speak of is rather fond of finding out how you might taste, and no Rider's Dragon would ever feed on human flesh. As for I, I will stop at nothing to obtain what is rightfully mine after a deed, whether good or ill, is performed for a saint or a demon."

Horror flashed into Uther's eyes. This certainly was no rider. This was a bounty hunter. A hired killer with a powerful and deadly weapon and ally.

All the while, Zen was certain that the man was after him, but luck turned around and found himself with a dumbfounded dragon fanatic. "This human smells of fear and despair," said Grey Stone, "it seems as if some fortune may yet still come of this situation, other than his hide in my belly."

Zen smiled and a thought came to him. If he could enter the mind of his dragon, then perhaps he could enter the mind of a simple human mind. He extended his mind into the mind of the frightened man and felt his presence though thought. He felt the other mans memories and emotions run though his own mind. Zen felt the childhood memories and man's life as an adult, taking in only seconds of memories. Zen was astonished by this new power he had over man kind.

"Can all riders do this," he asked himself. He sifted deeper into the man's psyche to find out why the man was here and what he was thinking. All the while, he also noticed that Uther was squirming and his eyes were shut tight, as if he were in pain. After ten minutes of this, Zen finally pulled out of the man's mind and relayed all his information with Grey Stone. The man dropped onto the floor, barely conscious and fainting.

Grey Stone snorted, "So his human dwelling and its inhabitants are under tyranny of a greater human. Why would he believe that I would aid him in such a task? I value my life as well as yours above this man and his weak tribe, who know nothing of defending themselves." "Perhaps you are right my friend, but if this so called Gryoger is as dangerous as Uther thinks he is, then he must be wanted by someone, including the Empire and Surda. Perhaps such a man may come with a very valuable price on his head," said Zen Blade, stroking his angular stubbled chin.

He spoke again, "Grey Stone, you have grown in mind and body within these last couple of months; you have taught me great wisdom, and I have shown you my ways in this world. I believe the time has come for you to meet the world that you were born into. A world of happiness and torment; A land of riches and poverty," he said.

"I have long waited for this moment, Zen Blade. Let us go into Furnost and meet this Gryoger. I will carry Uther here in my claws, for he deserves no place upon me."

Zen strung his short bow and filled his quiver with arrows. As soon as he reached for the Lotus, his sword, he slowly felt his self-indulgence and greed wither away and instead, a feeling of peace and serenity filled his mind and heart.

"What am I doing," he questioned himself, "and what respect does this innocent man have to be carried in the talons of a dragon?" But Gray Stone had already made up his mind about Uther.

Zen Placed the Sword in its simple dark green leather sheath and strapped it on his side under his cloak. He made sure he had plenty of sleeping darts and strapped his collection of small daggers onto a crudely made saddle he made of his bear skin sleeping mat. He once again mounted the great grey dragon, this time saddled and armed.

With a big rush of wind and debris, Grey Stone pushed off the ground with his mighty hind legs, while his forelegs grasped poor Uther tightly, his life barley conscious of the circumstance. Together they flew out of the forest that trained Grey Stone to become a master of beasts on the land, but his life in the world was just beginning.

The cold wind rushed passed Zen Blade as they soared over Leona Lake, shining bright like a beacon of light to declare their presence to the entire land.

To be continued in Chapter Three: The Might of a Warrior, The Skill of an Assassin


	4. Chapter 3

The Chronicles of Zen Blade

Chapter three- The Saddle Maker

The air was warm in Southern Alagaesia and the scent of fresh grass and leaves were in the air. In a small province, just bordering the Hadarac Desert, a joyous occasion was taking place. The sound of lively music was heard throughout every home with flutes, strings, and cheerful voices. The smell of delicious roasting meat drifted across the tiny village of Furnost, with the sound of clashing glasses filled to the rim with sweet splashing mead.

Old songs and rhymes from cheerful pubs were brought forth and crooned throughout several happy crowds, filled with high spirits and smiling faces. Cakes and sweets of all sorts were passed around and beautiful dancers twirled about the street. Yes, it was a joyous time for the people of Furnost, although, only the wicked were the only ones that were allowed to enjoy.

Among the crowds, on a large table filled with rough men and easy women, sat Gryoger. At 6' 5'', his build was pure muscle and filled with hatred. His shaved head had a dark green and black tattoo in the form of a phoenix, running down to his neck and bare upper back. His rough trained hands could crush a man's skull and his arm could pick up the heaviest of war axes with ease in battle. His dark rimmed eyes looked around the table and he grinned a wide, wicked smile. He grabbed his glass stood up, his massive chest protruding as he reached his maximum height.

"Where was it that the people of this village came about this mouth-watering mead," Gryoger asked Flinch, his second in command, while he finished up his fourth mug of the beverage, mead ran down his short beard and onto the floor.

"Bloody hell if I know," said Flinch, leaning over his own glass, "but sure enough there be plenty more where this came from. Hell, there's plenty of it everywhere in this forsaken shit-hole of a …"

Just then, Gryoger grabbed his companion by the neck and held him up high, his massive arm rippling with muscle and veins.

"This is MY village now," he yelled, with a mad look and spiting mouth, "Mine! You hear me!" He released his grip and Flinch fell crashing to the floor, grasping his sore neck. Gryoger continued yelling, this time to the crowd of thieves, murderers, and various other criminals and villains surrounding his table with grins and smirks.

"It was I, Gryoger, who led the revolt against the Empire on that pitiful rock that they shoved us on!" he yelled, which was followed by a cheer from the crowds.

"Was in not I, Gryoger, who manned that mangy, bloody ship around the Boars Eye and closed us into solid land in Surda!?" he said, now climbing up onto a nearby wooden table, while the crowd cried out, "Yes!" With his glass in the air he continued his speech.

"And was it not I, Gryoger, Exiled Ex-General from the bloody Empire, who led the trek here to Furnost, and established our 'policy' here," at this everyone laughed, "and finally gave you all a home and women, an abundance of alcohol, and best of all, nothing but the desert and no Empire behind us?!"

At this, everyone around cheered and lifted their dripping glasses of mead in the air, spilling it all over the faces and floor. "Gryoger!" they yelled and, "Our captain and leader!" yelled others.

"This is our town now, we owns it now! Furnost belongs to me and all of you criminals and sinners! This isn't a shit-hole of a village; no, this is our paradise!" Gryoger yelled, while the crowd cheered loudly, lasting for several minutes. Gryoger sat back down while Flinch scrambled back to his feet.

The crowds went back to their drinking and singing, being despised by the scorning eyes that spied them from the barred windows and cellar doors.

"It's been too long, Barri'ck. Uther should have been back by now," Leah said, looking outside from her barred window, at the wicked men and woman yelling and drinking outside.

Barri'ck, Mayor of Furnost, got up from his table and stood next to his daughter.

"It's been about two weeks, and no help has arrived. We've given these savages everything we own and they still have not released, not one of us," said Leah, her green eyes filled with wrath and tears.

Barri'ck looked at his eldest daughter with old and concerned eyes as she continued her words with spite.

"That wretched witch has deceived you, father," she spoke softly, "there never was a silver dragon, it was all a lie, can't you see father? We've sent Uther to his grave and she is the cause of it. Don't you think it is odd," she said, hushing her voice a little more, "that she just happened to move into Furnost only a mere week before these savages took us over? Do you not remember when she came to you, father, and asked for a vacancy in our village? She still lives there, father. She is granted passing and allowed to live up there with them with her disgusting cat as well. That beast is not normal. Haven't you seen the way it looks at everyone like it was plotting something? Haven't you…"

At this moment, a man with firm arms came behind her and gently pulled her away from the window.

"Darling, I think you've conspired enough for the lot of us. Come you must rest" he said.

"Think about these things, father" she said, as she walked away with her husband.

Barri'ck looked at her go, and then continued to look out the barred window, into the madness of the outside world. His elderly hands gripped the window sill until they turned bone white. There were a lot of things that were racing through his mind, but all he and his people could do is wait.

What troubled him at this time was what Leah had brought up in her conversation; that witch and her prediction. She said not to seek the Empire for aid, but search for the Silver Dragon which lay by the giant lake of Leona, that by its claw and tooth the criminals would fall and his people would be returned.

Now Barri'ck was a very superstitious man, and took the witches words very seriously. At least enough to act on them. His wife, children and their spouses were all indoors and were not allowed to come outside, as were the rest of the villagers; confined to their own homes like prison cells. He didn't know how much more they could take, so many of their people were sick and their almost all their representatives have been killed.

It had taken the lives of three men to slip Uther outside the city walls and he didn't even know if Uther had even reached his destination. He remembered giving Uther the leather parchment that the witch had given him. He could not read it if he wanted to: it was written in some foreign language. All Uther had to do was word out what the parchment read to the Silver Dragon and it would understand their situation, but this could only be accomplished if the readers worlds were true and just. So it was Uther, the most noble and true of the representatives that was chosen for this task.

It had been already two weeks. He trusted the witch's words; something about her eyes that he could not prove false.

Powerful wings pushed through the night, flying high above the wispy clouds. The moon was high above Alagaesia, illuminating a silver dragon failing in flight. Grey Stone forced his wings, trying to keep his head above the clouds, but he could no longer support the weight of the two persons he was bearing. He was just not strong enough.

_We must land, Grey Stone, _Zen said, _I do not think the both of us were prepared for a flight like this._

It was true. The dragon's wings were failing him, and the altitude was freezing Zen to the bone. They had flown for almost a full day and had almost reached Melian for supplies. His black cloak was too thin for it to keep any warmth and his crude bearskin saddle needed to be adjusted properly.

_There are a couple of hills off in the distance_, said Grey Stone, _I think I will land there_.

They settled for the rest of the night, resting and discussing their plan to overtake their bounty. Once they tired, Zen huddled near Grey Stones belly, for it was as warm as the desert under his wings, and slept just like they had done for so many months in the forest. He also dragged the unconscious body of Uther, so to not kill him at least. Grey Stone hesitated for a while before bringing him under his wing as well.

Uther awoke with cold wind in his face, with sore arms and neck. He opened his eyes and gasped! He saw nothing but clouds beneath his feet and blue skies ahead of him. He screamed and tried to struggle, but soon found that a set of huge scales arms embraced him tightly. He looked up and saw a great silver dragon head boldly staring off into the sky.

"Those claws will puncture your lungs if you keep struggling. He says he will drop you from up here if you keep it up," said the man with the silver eyes.

Uther could not move anymore, even if he wanted to. He was so cold and scared up there in the dark sky, and his nerves could not take any more of this mans immoral threats. He looked down once more and gasped! Never had there been no ground beneath his feet. It was such an awkward and terrible feeling, one that makes your stomach churn. It was fortunate for Uther that there was nothing in it.

_This is not so bad_, he told himself_, you rode the whole ways over here unconscious and didn't drop you once_.

Then he wondered where they were going to. Perhaps he had changed his mind and was going to help him after all. Once he built up his courage, he attempted his request.

"Where are we going," said Uther, yelling over the wind.

"Melian," Zen answered.

Uther smile a bit and closed his eyes from the painful wind.

Grey Stone landed behind a large bolder about two miles from the village of Melian. The city was a small trade center for several towns in the lower region of Alagaesia. Traders from Feinster on their way east traded with Melian as well as the traders from Furnost, on their way to Feinster and Belatona. The town was relatively large although not as large as Belatona and grand as Teirm. Zen Blade had been there many times, mostly to trade his bounty with the locals for weapons and gold. Today was not one of those days.

_It may not be a good idea for us to enter this city with this man in our custody_, said Zen Blade.

_Don't worry; I will keep an eye on him. If he tries to run away, I will eat him, _Grey Stone said, baring his foot long teeth at them.

He sat proudly on the boulder which they landed by and stared at Uther, which was crouching on the ground.

"I'll be taking this," said Zen Blade, taking Uther's pack.

From reading his mind the night before, Zen had discovered about the leather parchment in Uther's pack. Its words were meant to be read to Grey Stone and its meaning might persuade him to change his ways. He could not take that risk.

"If he tries to speak," he said out loud, Uther staring at him, "feel free to dispose of him as you wish."

Grey Stone stared at Uther with impenetrable eyes. Uther had not expected this at all. Here he was, alone with the Silver Dragon, and all he had to do was speak the words that he had memorized from the parchment; he could not even open his mouth now. He saw the assassin leave, sprinting towards the city. The silence between this dragon and himself was torture in itself.

Zen came back with two big bags on his back back, sprinting just as fast as he did before. When he arrived, he did not pant nor look tired. He walked up to Uther and dumped the contents from one of the bag in front of him. Out fell large folds of leathers and thick threads, shears, buckles, metal clasps, measuring rope, strong twines and straps.

"Make my dragon a saddle," he said, "with this equipment and that bear skin that is on my dragons back."

Uther looked at him with wide eyes.

"I know you're a saddle maker in your village, I know pretty much everything there is to know about you. You are good at your craft and are praised by many in your village and travelers alike. In return, I will let you live," said Zen.

Uther stared at him in shock and disbelief. He had no idea that he could read his mind. He looked over at Grey Stone and swallowed down his fear.

"A dragon is very much different than a horse," he pause, then continued, " but seeings that I really don't have much a choice, I will make your rider…er, friend a saddle," said Uther, looking a Grey Stone.

The Silver-Grey dragon looked at him with unease but, reluctantly, he allowed Uther to approach him to remove the crudely made bearskin saddle. 

_That's probably why he kept me alive, so I can make his dragon a saddle_, thought Uther.

He set to work, first taking careful measurements of Grey Stones neck, arms and chest, then circling around his back. He then nervously looked at Grey Stone and asked,

"I would need to climb on your back…to…to get proper measurements for the sa..saddle."

Grey Stone craned his long neck and looked at Uther straight in the face with one big silver eye. Zen finally got up, picked up his other bag, and walked away saying out loud,

"the Silver Dragon says if you smudge his shining scales with your shoes, we'll have to find another saddle-maker."

At this, Grey Stone looked away and lowered his back to the ground, so to let Uther have access to his back and wings. Uther looked at the man with the glowing eyes walk away around the boulder. He looked around and reluctantly climbed carefully onto the dragon, along with his measuring rope, nervously making sure to not smudge the scales.


	5. Chapter 4

The Chronicles of Zen Blade

Chapter Four-The Might of a Warrior; The Skill of an Assassin

Zen walked around a boulder and emptied out his bag of supplies. Right after reading Uther's mind, he realized that there were too many fighters in Furnost to take out just Gryoger; that kind of man would probably have plenty of protection. They were probably all thieves and murderers, all capable of defending themselves most likely more than just that. They were all killers of some type. But they were no match for him, not a lot of killers were. He had spent his entire life honing his skills in capturing and assassination, learning and teaching himself the importance of stealth and accuracy.

It was because of his natural skill that a lot of the cliental usually wanted him for the job. He got the job done without a mess and without a trace. Most of the time he usually had benefactor provide the money for his catch, but very few times had he decided to take the reward blindly to the Empire. In Melian, he found from several local officials that Gryoger was worth a good amount, at a current value of 750 pieces dead, 900 pieces alive.

Zen took out a sharpening stone and began whetting the vast array of daggers, spikes, throwing knives, and arrows for his bow that he had purchased from Melian. He had also purchased a heavier cloak for the cold skies, a light chain mail shirt, a light weight helm, lightweight wrist guards and shin guards, poisons, antidotes, medicines, food rations, and several large and small pouches for his equipment to attach to Grey Stones saddle. Once he had sharpened all his new weapons and put them away neatly in their proper places amongst the bags, he stood up and went to fetch his sword, the Lotus.

He went back passed the boulder and walked over to his belongings, next to Grey Stone, who was sleeping soundly on a slate of rock. Zen's movements were like a leaf floating on the wind, soundless and undetectable. Uther seemed hard at work, stitching a neatly cut piece of the bearskin to what seemed to be the seat of the very large dragon saddle. Uther jumped in surprise at seeing Zen walk by, but then went back to his hard work.

Grey Stone was still asleep when Zen arrived but slowly opened his eyes when he felt his presence. A big sleepy silver eye glanced in his direction to greet him. He knelt down and sat on his legs, with his hands barley touching his ankles. He looked up at Grey Stone straight in the eye; this caused the dragon to lift his head and long neck boldly and stare back at him.

_I am well prepared for battle, for it is that what we are charging towards. I have trained well in it and as well as assassination. I am well aware of the challenges we are about to face; what I am concerned about is with you, my friend, _said Zen.

_You may not realize it, _said Grey Stone, aware of his concern, _but I was born prepared for battle. You have taught me the importance of stealth, but a dragon is always prepared for battle. It rushes through our blood; the blood from our ancestors. The memories of past battles and adversaries, all the blood and gore from the wrath of a dragon in battle, the taste of victory and defeat; they all rush through my soul. A dragon is ALWAYS prepared for battle. _

Zen was a little taken back by this new information. As far as he knew, Grey Stone could take down gigantic bears and enormous moose in the forest, but he did not expect him to be ready for a full frontal assault from an army of savage warriors. He did not know what he meant by the "blood of his ancestors" or "memories rushing through is soul", but there seemed to be more to a dragon than Zen was aware of.

They have always shared all their thoughts with each other and as far as he was concerned, Grey Stone knew everything there was to know about the man called Zen Blade, but now he felt vulnerable and exposed of that fact. No one had ever known him like Grey Stone. He was his mind, his soul, his conscious. He knew the way Zen grew up, the people he'd met in his lifetime, the love he had for his parents and the hate he had for their murderers. He knew the love Zen had for Kira and the loss of his heart when he had to leave her.

But what of the Dragon named Grey Stone…

All he knew was that a dragon had hatched for him and the fortune that fell upon him. As far as he knew, Grey Stone had no past. He was simply a young dragon, less than a year old, that Zen had risen in the forest on his own. There had been no influence on the dragon other than his own history and the forest around him; as far as he knew, no other dragon had come in contact with him. So, where did Grey Stone learn how to defend himself from human enemies and their weapons? He did not even know if Grey Stone know how to defend himself against murderous foes.

_Zen Blade,_ said Grey Stone with a soft, rumbling tone, _there are many things my mind has not reviled to you, many things that are usually reserved for a dragon, and only a dragon to know. I may be younger in life in years, but my mind has been awake for a century before your time. _

He looked at Zen, which had a saddened look in his eyes.

He continued, _Dragons are a race full of magic. It is because of this magic, our memories of instinct, hunt, battle, and wisdom our allowed to be passed on to our generations. It is the same magic that allowed me to pass on my magic to you, so you could communicate with me and reach into the mind of Uther. There are many things that you will not understand, and it is not in my place to explain them to you. Just know this; there are something memories within me that are reserved for dragons to know alone. _

_Grey Stone_, Zen said with a sulk in his voice_, I feel as if I do not know you._

The dragon looked at him with concern in his eyes.

Zen continued, _I feel as if this entire time with you has been a lie. I thought I had taught you everything you know, and I would continue teaching you until there was no more for me to teach. But it seems as if you know everything there is to know about life. I feel useless. _

He bowed his head down to the ground until it touched the dirt, and then covered the back of his head with his hands.

_I don't think this is fair, that you have kept this from me all this time. But then again, I don't think it would fair for me to pry into what is not my business. _

Zen then raised his head and looked up at his concerned ally, and then he smiled.

_But then again, _he said sitting up right again, with a smirk across his angled face, _I don't think I've taught you everything I know. _

Grey Stone noticed that Zen's mood had changed and looked at him curiously

_Really? And how so?_

_Well, I don't think you've seen the full wrath of the Lotus in my hands._

_Your magic sword won't work on me, you scoundrel_, said Grey Stone, playfully getting up and baring his teeth.

_We'll see about that, you overgrown lizard_, said Zen with a start and quickly picked up the Lotus by the sheath and ran as fast as he could away from Grey Stone.

The enormous silver dragon roared as loud as he could, shaking everything around him. He then looked at Uther and growled, with a look in his face as if saying; _I will hunt you down if you try to run_. Then charged into the sky with such a force that he cause the slate of rock he was laying on to chip and crack under his talons.

Grey Stone spotted Zen Blade behind the big boulder in a large open space, about several hundred feet, and surrounded by other boulders. The evenly balanced ground had hardly any stones and was mostly covered in hard, dry dirt. He was sitting cross-legged in the center of the circle of stones with the Lotus, unsheathed, with the pommel in his left hand, his eyes closed. Grey Stone landed about fifty meters away from him with a dusty landing and paced around him and for several minutes, patiently traveling in circles around him.

This went on for about ten minutes, when Grey Stone finally positioned himself in front of Zen, who seemed to be meditating with the Lotus. He understood a long time ago, when he was just a young dragon that his human companion had a flaw: he hardly had a conscious. He did not know sometimes whether to discern right from wrong. All he knew was revenge and anguish. He was simple on the outside, complex on the inside and he couldn't bring the two together. That was probably why Grey Stone felt Zen admired him so much, because unlike Zen, Grey Stone had a strong personality, unwavering, and steadfast like hard cold stone.

_I may have the patience of a stone, but battle is intolerant to such things_, said Grey Stone, with a low rumble.

Zen Blade opened his eyes, slowly, as if he were coming out of a trance. He opened his eyes to find the dragon in front of him, crouching and staring. He looked down at the Lotus, with the simple leather bound pommel and the long, double edged blade that never dulled, and frowned. Getting up slowly, he stretched quickly and took a couple of deep breaths. He then confronted the Silver Dragon.

_To protect a dragon, one must first know how to defeat it. I know you can protect yourself on your own, but there are ways and methods of combat that only I know that I must teach you in order for you to survive out there in battle. There are many ways to slay a dragon, and I fear you don't know any. _

Grey Stone stared solemnly at Zen Blade and got up, then shook the dust off himself. Slowly, he approached him, stopping only several feet in front of him. Zen Blade looked up at the magnificent beast, his grayish silver scales gleaming in the sunlight. Very slowly, Grey Stone lowered his long, gracious neck until his snout touched Zen's brow very gently.

_Zen Blade_, Grey Stone started gently, _do you know why it is that we can hear each others thoughts?_

_It is because of magic, _Zen said, slightly unsure about what to say.

_Yes, Zen, it is because of magic; magic that flows through me…and you. The silver mark on your palm where you touched me for the very first time, that mark is a symbol of our bond. We are both the same in soul and in mind. We both are different creatures than regular humans and dragons. We will never be the same, but we always have each other. _

Zen looked up at the Dragon, his heart was slightly pounding, and his eyes were glossing over with tears. Grey Stone continued.

_You and I, we have the same destiny. And if we are not killed, we will live through eternity forever. And through those years, all we have is each other. A normal dragon would not brood over a human, but my soul is embraced with yours. I care for you, Zen Blade. I have no one else in this world but you. If you perish from it, then part of me dies along with you, and I would not want to go on living in this world without you, my friend. _

Zen suddenly grabbed on to Grey Stone's snout and embraced it tightly, weeping and shuddering, with tears running down his cheeks. Grey Stone closed his eyes and shared in the powerful moment, his heart open to share his feelings with Zen. They stood for several minutes, until the moment past and Zen Blade wiped his eyes and straightened up.

_Thank you, Grey Stone. I am really blessed with your presence; you really are a good friend. I am also touched by your words; I needed to hear them from someone true_.

_Now that our hearts are settled,_ Grey Stone said, pausing slowly, _we must settle the matter of our minds. _

Zen looked at him with curiosity

Grey Stone continued, _through magic, our minds can link and hear each others thoughts and feel each others emotions. But most importantly are our memories. Just like you passed on Uther's memories to my mind, so can you pass your life's memories in my mind as well? I know all there is to know about you, including the way you fight. The way you can use your sword against another's throat, the way your poisons work and how to apply the antidote, I know all this. _

Zen's eyes illuminated and said softly, "so this means…"

Grey Stone continued_,…The way your trainers have taught you to fend yourself from a dragon when you were still training as a solder of Surda; they taught you the weak spots of a dragons body and the fatal blows it required for a dragon to fall. Yes Zen, this means I know how to defend myself against myself against one of the most dangerous foes a man could have, I know that you the most powerful ally I could ever want by my side._

Zen's lips pulled slightly into a smirk.

_So,_ he said_, you think you can protect yourself, you say? _

Grey Stone rumbled_, from you, don't petty me. I know all of your styles of fighting …_

He never finished his sentence, because at that moment, Zen Blade jumped in the air and flipped diagonally with his legs tucked in and his arm holding the Lotus out like a spinning blade. Grey Stone barely managed to move head out of the way. Zen landed with a thud, his left arm holding the Lotus pointing outward and right leg sticking out, balancing only with his left foot and right hand.

Grey Stone charged toward Zen with amazing speed and swung his right front leg at him. At this, Zen back-flipped away, with only inches away from the dragon's deadly claws. A little closer and his head would have mauled off in mid-air. Zen landed with grace as he quickly looked for a weak spot. Grey Stone guarded his underarms with his right flank, so he took the initiative to attack his tail. He ran to his left, faking an attack to his left leg and, as he expected, Grey Stone pivoted his body to face him. Then while the dragon was still in motion, Zen skid to a stop and parried his way to the dragon right side, with his tail coming toward him. This was a perfect opportunity to strike.

Suddenly, the tail unexpectedly stopped in mid-air, flipped around over his head and came around behind him, and as fast as he was, he could not avoid the lightning fast limb swooping toward his backside! Grey Stone's tail struck Zen in the abdomen, sending him flying far away. When hit the ground, he slid across the dirt with tremendous speed and could not stop himself, so he quickly reached on his side, pulled out a short dagger, and dug into the sliding dirt. When he finally came to a halt, he could not feel Grey Stones stomping any more.

_He must be gliding,_ he thought.

Just then he saw a great shadow come from above, and before he could raise the Lotus's point, a giant mouth covered his body.

_Your dead_, said Grey Stone, with his powerful jaws still hovering over Zen Blade.

_Well, I'm glad you're on my side,_ said Zen, looking at the rows of razor sharp teeth extending down the dragon's sinister throat.

Grey Stone lifted his head and closed his jaws giving Zen a chance to stand up. Zen stood up, dusting himself off, and rubbing his stomach where he had been struck.

_You pack a good punch,_ _Grey Stone_, he said, his belly was now turning bright red.

_You almost snipped my snout off with that sword of yours,_ said Grey Stone.

_We make a good team,_ said Zen, sheathing the Lotus in its simple brown scabbard.

_Yes, yes we_ _do. We cannot be defeated now. You've now tasted my Might, and I now know your Skill. Together…,_ Grey Stone paused at this and looked away_, …together we can save the people of Furnost and defeat Gryoger._

Slowly, Zen lifted his head and looked at Grey Stone, who was looking the other way.

_What did you say,_ he said dryly.

_Save. I said save the people of Furnost_.

Zen felt horror and rage fill his heart and it surface up to his facial features. Grey Stone had betrayed him and sided with that imbecile of a Saddle maker. He let that lunatic fill his mind with those word, those cursed words.

_What has he done to you,_ he yelled accusingly.

_He woke me up,_ said Grey Stone, solemnly. Then he felt something stir in Zen Blade's mind. It was death.

_I'm not going to let you kill him,_ he growled loudly.

_He's going to pay for what he's done to you._

_There is more to be said, Zen Blade_

_Today he dies, and it'll be Gryoger next._

No longer under the calming influence of the Lotus, Zen Blade's adrenaline and vengeance rushed his body forward at a speed that Grey Stone did not expect. He ran past Grey Stone, who was already starting towards him.

_Wait,_ he roared, then took flight when he could not catch him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Uther's Fate

Human adrenaline and Elvish Blood rushed through his body, making the assassin even faster than any normal human could run. The only thing in his mind was: Kill. Kill the culprit! Kill the saddle maker!! He had served his purpose; now he must die.

He felt the wind rush past his cheeks, his eyes narrowed down to a point and only blood lust rose in his soul. He could feel the familiar feeling in his gut that all he wanted to do was see someone else's blood spill on the floor; to see it seep into the earth and stain the stone red.

His teeth clenched and grinded and heat radiated off his face. A primal instinct to become brutal and savage took over.

He pulled out his side dagger, a weapon of choice for a quick kill.

He spotted the Uther.

There he was. He was squatting down beside the completed dragon saddle, rubbing it down with an oil rag. Only several meters away, Uther only had enough time to glance out of the corner of his eyes at the madman racing inhumanly toward him, dagger in hand.

Before he could even think, a giant rush of air forced him back and propelled him backwards, toppling him and the saddle back.

The dragon which had just landed in the nick of time came between Uther and Zen Blade, who had just managed to stop him self before running into the roaring maw of the deafening beast.

Confused and disoriented, Zen Blade stepped back, his heart beating faster than it ever had before.

Grey Stone let out another deafening roar, one that the People from the nearby town of Melian most likely heard as well. He roared loud. He roared angry and demanding. If anyone could stop Zen Blade's bloodlust, it would be him.

Grey Stone closed his mouth and snorted out his nostrils. Puffs of smoke escaped with force as he fiercely approached the man with the dagger in one hand and the other hand clenched tight by his side. He growled and faced Zen Blade.

"WHY DO YOU PROTECT HIM!?" yelled Zen Blade, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IGNORANT FOOL_" retorted Grey Stone, with the same amount of ferocity.

"_He has changed you, you know_," said Zen Blade, "_He came here for a purpose, and now you have let him full fill it. Just the day before, you were not like this, you were Grey Stone. Now….now I don't know what you are or what am I suppose to do with you...I don't know what to…._"

"_YOU ARE STILL AN IGNORANT FOOL!!_", roared the dragon, just as ferocious as it was before. "You don't even consult with me before you make a decision. You are selfish, Zen Blade, you are…"

"SELFISH?!" Zen yelled, " _How can I be selfish?! I am bringing JUSTICE to the situation at hand!! You don't even know what your talking_…"

"_You…….are being unwise, Zen Blade_." Said Grey Stone, suddenly dropping his guard. "_Unwise. Consult your magic sword, The Lotus. It will tell you if you are being Just or Unjust_."

Zen was quiet now. He starred at the dragon with unwavering eyes, until he finally came to terms with the situation, his bloodlust now gone, with his senses coming back now. He finally looked away from those huge angry silver eyes, and looked down at his dagger. He sat down and crossed his legs.

Out in the distance, a very frightened Uther stood behind the massive saddle he created. Looking at a dragon and assassin decide his fate sent chills down his spine.

Zen looked at his sword, the Lotus, by his side. He knew that if he touched the pommel, he would be under the spell of the blade. He knew that his true feelings would surface and his rage would diminish so to think more clearly. This, of course, did not bother him. What bothered him is what Grey Stone had said. _Unwise_. That is what the dragon had called him. If he was unwise, that meant that he wasn't thinking his actions thoroughly.

Hate still ran through his veins. He would prove Grey Stone wrong.

He grabbed the pommel of the Lotus out and pulled out the blade from its simple dark Green Scabbard. As soon as he held the sword firmly in his grip, all his hate went away. Instead, a cool rush flowed through him, sending the heat in his face away, and slowed down his heart rate. This had an instant on his mood and was as calm as he was just an hour ago.

He closed his eyes

_There is much turmoil in my heart, and I feel betrayed by my best friend. Unwise? Am I being unwise? _

_Yes. Yes, I am being unwise. Unwise because I have not thought of my actions. I am not a senseless murderer. I am an assassin and a bounty hunter: that means I have a purpose for my actions. Killing Uther would be unwise. He can still be useful, but his actions must be questioned. I did not want him to unbalance my life, but it seems as if it is fate that has brought him to me. It was fate that caused him to open Grey Stone's mind. I must find answers to the reasons these things are happening. I must not let my imprudence get the best of me. It will destroy my being if I do. _

_I was Selfish, too. Selfish in the fact that I must consult everything with Grey Stone. Selfish because he did not think about Grey Stones thoughts in the matter. Grey Stone was right: I was unwise and Selfish. Now that I have cleared my mind of this there are matters that need to be dealt with._

Zen Blade took a deep breath of cool, fresh air through his nostrils, then let his breath out of his lungs, very slowly.

_Alright. I must find out what exactly happened to Grey Stone. I must find out how exactly how is it that Uther is here. I must find out more about my purpose at the moment, and most importantly…._

…_.I must find out what the words that were spoken to Grey Stone meant._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- The Parchment

Zen Blade opened his eyes and looked up at the silver-grey Dragon. He was sitting down, with Uther by his side, adjusting the Saddle to his back. There was a hollow dip in Grey Stones back that the Saddle Maker decided to strap the great leather accomplishment to, which actually seemed to fit the dragon perfectly. He really was talented. He certainly deserved to have his life sparred after this feat, but he spoke those words to the Dragon, so he must be questioned. Strangely enough, Uther didn't seem nervous anymore of Grey Stone, and Grey Stone didn't seem bothered by Uther.

"Uther!!" yelled Zen, as he approached the saddle maker. No longer under the influence of the Lotus, Zen Blade could act freely of his own instinct. Thankfully, though, he did come to terms for what needed to be done.

The Saddle maker slowly climbed down from adjusting the saddle, and landed on the dirt with a small cloud of dust puffing off of him. He then slowly approached Zen, wiping his sweaty palms on his side. He stood about a meter away from him, halfway gazing into his glowing silver eyes.

Zen Blade started to speak, slowly, and composed:

"First of all, I would like to apologize to you for the way my dragon and I have treated you. It was not the most 'hospitable' welcome we could provide"

Uther looked at him, his eyes full of relief. He sighed and stumbled back a little, slightly in shock.

"Secondly, I would like to introduce my self. I am Zen Blade, Bounty Hunter and assassin for hire. This great beast you saddle, his name is Grey Stone."

Zen then held out three fingers, his pointer, middle, and ring finger. The thumb and small fingers were tucked inward, and pointed them at Uther.

"Ahaa, I never would have guessed!!" Uther cried happily. He held the same gesture with his own pudgy, calloused hands, and together, Zen Blade and Uther grasped their fingers together in a hook and shook them. Zen seemed to smile a bit as he shook his hand.

"A Dauth Man, eh? I learned me trade in Dauth, you know, when I was only 16, I was," ranted Uther, who magically seemed to forget that this man had tried to kill him twenty minutes ago.

"I think me mother was from Dauth, or was is me grandma. No no, that was Feinster. Aha, I got it, me aunt was from Dauth and me Grandma was from…"

"Uther.." interrupted Zen Blade, "…I need to know why you risked your life to come all the way out here and open my dragons mind. He seems to be wiser now, and willing to help you and your village from this Gryoger. I cannot ignore this, but I need answers."

Uther looked down to the floor, then back at Zen Blade's glare.

"Aye, I know you've been need'n answers from the start. I'm here to give'm to ya," Uther said. He took a deep breath and walked over to his traveling pack, which had been under the shade of a small boulder in the bright afternoon sunlight. He walked back over to Zen Blade and set the pack down in front of them.

"As ya know," Uther started, "I am from Furnost, bordering the desert, it is. You've probably got me situation figured out by now, see'n that you can read me mind and all. But what you probably don't understand is that I was sent by faith, and faith alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Zen Blade, suddenly curious. Grey Stone made his way to the two as well. Zen looked at him, and if a dragon could smirk, that's what Grey Stone would look like at that moment. He settled down several meters away from him, folding his front legs together.

"Well you see, Master Blade, right before our village was overthrown by those barbarians, a couple of weeks before, I thinks it was, a very peculiar thing happened. We were a small simple town, a quiet town, full of good people. It wasn't until that herbalist, Angela and her cat came from the road, with her traveling cart to our little town. She was a strange folk, she was. She used words that no one had heard and spoke about things that most don't even understand. Strange folk, that Angela."

By now, they both were now sitting down on the ground now, the sun setting gently over a large boulder that shaded them both. Grey Stone Yawned and rested his head on his front legs, but did not close his eyes.

"Her cat, now that was a strange site indeed. It was rather large, and it looked at people as if it had smarts, and all. Looking at people and just staring. But not like a regular one, this one follow people, and this one time it came over my workshop and…"

"Tell me about part about being sent here on faith," Zen interrupted again.

"Well, er…I was just getting to that," Uther suddenly realized we was side-tracked. "As I was saying, the herbalist Angela, although some say she was really a Witch, well, when she came into town that one day, she went to Barri'ck, our Mayor, and asked for a suitable house, aye. Well, seeing that the town had no herbalist, Barri'ck granted her residence in our little Furnost. A week or so later, that's when we were overthrown by those Pirates, we were.

"We were locked away in our cellars and they set up posts every where around so we couldn't get out. As for the travelers comin' in to town, well, they were unlucky enough to join us in the cellars as well. So you can see how crowed we were getting'. Thankfully, we all have great cellars, for we are a brewing village; Mead is our specialty, you see. So we all have our own Mead cellars to keep and sell when the time comes. Those bastards removed all our prized mead, and kept'em to themselves, they did. Even so, they feed us fine, and let us out every once in a while. One time a house hold try to overtake them, but they were all killed on the spot. This is no way to live.

"So our house was surprised when who came to our door one night, but Angela, the Herbalist! Aye, she came in with her cat, who's name escapes me. Now there's not suppose to be anyone walking around outside but the Pirates, but that little woman was walkin' around like she owned the lot! She was given pass when the rest of us would've been killed! This got the lot of our house very angry at her, even wanting to kill her themselves. And this is all before she even said a word to us!

"Barri'ck settled everyone down, that old man has his ways. He decided to give Angela audience, but the cat had to stay outside. Nobody wanted her cat inside. As if it knew, it growled at everyone and ran outside, but stayed by the barred windows to have a listen. Angela explained about a plan she had, a plan that would help free us from the pirates. A plan that would destroy them all and free our people. Now this got the lot of us all thrilled and excited at the thought of being free and all. But it wasn't until her plan involved not reaching outside help from the Empire, and finding help instead from a rouge silver dragon that everyone was wanting to kill her again!"

"How did Angela know how to find us and why did she need our help?" Zen asked. The question had been boring into him as soon as he mentioned the Herbalist, or Witch, what ever she was.

"I honestly don't know," said Uther.

Zen Looked very disappointed. He didn't even know why he had been sought after.

"Then what happened," he said reluctantly.

"She waited for everyone to settle down after her plan and kept looking at Barri'ck. I noticed this. They just kept staring at each other until everyone settled down. Then she took out of her bag a rolled up sheepskin parchment and unrolled it in front of Barri'ck. Now everyone shut up after this and stared at this. Barri'ck, being the most learned one of the bunch, stared at this and couldn't make out those strange symbols meant, but under the symbols, there seemed to be something spelled out, as if it were wording out what those strange symbols meant in our language. But even then, nobody knew what the bloody hell they meant anyhow.

"She explained to Barri'ck that if someone with a true heart were to speak these words to a dragon, it would consider coming to our aid. Of course we all thought that if this dragon didn't belong to a rider, than it would be dangerous to even consider this. But, as it may have been, Barri'ck agreed to this, even though his eldest daughter, Leah was about to rip that Witch into a million pieces! Oh, that girl has a temper, I'll tell ya. She was pregnant when this all happened and I think that caused her to go into one of her moods because she started to…

"So this parchment you speak of, you have it with you, right?" Zen Blade asked eagerly, wanting very much to see these words of magic.

Uther removed the sheepskin parchment from his traveling back, the same parchment Angela handed down to Barri'ck.

Zen Blade took it from him and unrolled it, spreading it evenly on the ground. It was evening now, and Uther got up and collected some firewood. Grey Stone looked at him leave and looked back at Zen, who was trying to make out what the words said.

_Please read it to me_, he said. _They had such a wonderful ring the first time I heard it._

Zen Blade tried to word out the strange magical phrase, but Grey Stone snorted.

_No, that didn't even sound close to what Uther sounded like. I sounded more like…_

Uther came back from collecting firewood

"Uther," Zen said quietly, "why did they pick you to come and say these words to Grey Stone?"

Uther sat down and took out his kindling and tried to start the fire.

"Well, I'm not sure really," he laughed, "I think because something Angela said, that those words were only to be spoken to a dragon if the speaker is true and what he says is true. I guess they picked me because I'm an honest folk, and it be not in my nature to be lying."

"But how can you know what your saying to a dragon, if you don't even know what those words mean?" asked Zen, suddenly serious.

"Ah, but I never said I didn't know what those words meant now, now did I?" Uther replied

"But I thought you said nobody knew what those words meant?"

"They didn't. Not even Barri'ck, and he's the Mayor. But let me tell you this, Master Zen Blade. Before I escaped, Angela comes up to me and tells me the mean'in of those words, aye. I spent my entire trip up to just now memorizing them in me heart, saying them over and over again. I am confident in what they say. I mean them even now as we speak."

"Grey Stone, what did the words that he said to you mean?" asked Zen to the dragon.

_I'd rather hear them from Uther,_ said Grey Stone plainly.

"What did the words mean, Uther? Please tell me," urged Zen Blade. It was dark now and the moon shone brightly over the sky. The firelight was now softly crackling the cold breeze, and the three sat in solemn silence for a couple of seconds. Then Uther spoke.

"Well, Master Blade, I'll tell ya what those words meant. In the Ancient Language, for that's what those symbols there meant, in the ancient language it reads like this:

**Skulblaka Arget, eka, Uther fra Furnost, celöbra ono un malabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nosu waíse fricai**. **Skulblaka Arget****, Skölir nosu fra Zar'roc!** **Vel eïnradhin iet ai Fricai****."**

Grey Stone perked his head up and seemed to be letting out a growl, but it almost sounded like a cat purring. Zen Blade noticed that his mood was very happy.

"What does that mean in our language?" Zen said, his glowing silver eyes now wide open.

Uther looked at him, then looked at Grey Stone in the eyes and said,

"What those words meant, those words that are like a beacon of light for all us at Furnost, said this:

_Silver Dragon, I Uther from Furnost, honor you and mean you and your Rider no harm. Let us be friends. Silver Dragon, Shield us from misery!__Upon my word as a friend._

"I said I was sent here by faith, and by faith alone that those words will work, and I believed it. I had faith that those words would mean something to this here dragon. And you know what, Master Zen Blade…… they did"


	8. Ok ok ok

Ok ok ok. I haven't posted in a while. You do remember I work in a cubicle, right? LOL. Ok then. Anyways, I've been doing some of my own fan fiction reading. Really long ones too. Lots of chapters. As soon as I'm done with those I'll start working on my latest chapter. I know the story in my head, I just have to write it, ya know. So please keep checking in. Thanks yall so much for taking time to read my humble tale. Untill next time (very soon), TA-TA!!!!

-Zen Blade


	9. Chapter 7

_**Alright Everyone. It's been a while, but after reading so much fan fiction in my cubicle, I finally am inspired to write some more. The plot twist is afoot, yall!!!!!! Whoohoooo! I know you've all been wondering about Kira, Kira, Kira, and yes, the whole, "We want more Kira!!!" Yeah yeah yeah, Well, I've finally gave you what you all want. Kira!!!!**_

**_Please Read and REVIEW!!!!! Review Review Review, so I can get the 8th chapter out. I'm writing the 8th chapter "the flight to furnost" while i'm typing this! Whooohoo!!!!_**

****

Chapter 7- Midnight Visitor

The full and bright silver moon illuminated the great open field, it's intense and generous radiance reflected off almost every dark green blade of grass. Her bare feet planted firmly against the fresh, cool dew, finally shifted slightly after standing still for so long on the hill side near her village. She was wearing her sleeping gown, a long, thin, flowing gown that wisped with the slightest breeze. But it was not a slight breeze she felt that night atop that glowing hillside. A harsh, strong wind swayed her, but her agile, feminine shape held her fast. Her long, raven-black hair whipped around her soft fair face, getting in her deep ocean blue eyes, every once in a while. Her eyes looked ahead at the bright starry night, the infinite universe reflected on pools of what can only be described as the deepest blue the ocean can possibly behold. Her full, rosy mouth was turned into a frown, slowly exhaling her deep, warm breath, instantly wisped away without a trace into the cool wind that flowed around her.

Kira's small, pert nose caught the fresh scent of midnight and with that, she knew he was close. She could feel his strength, from many miles away; she always could. Her secret person. Her clandestine. He would come to her in her dreams, vivid and lucid, while she slept in the house of her assumed relatives. She stood there on top of the hill near her village to find him.

_Would he appear this time?_ she asked herself. _Would he take me with him? Out to where, oh, where ever it is he went. Or would he leave me here again? __Again._

The wind blew again, this time harder, enough to pull her back and almost stumble. She fixed her posture. She had been waiting out there for him for almost two hours now, the midnight moon now high in the sky behind her. He'd always appear whenever she had the dreams of him. Always. But she now tired of staring in one position for so long. She hadn't even noticed the moon, with her staring out in the opposite direction. She finally changed her view and stared at the moon now, still aware of the other side of the sky.

_The moon.__Zen._

She bit her lip thinking about him. The grayish-white globe reflected off her dark blue pupils, penetrating her thoughts.

_They shine in the darkness, just like his eyes. _

Her heart fluttered just thinking about him, then the painful memory of his absence swelled up inside her.

_He's been gone for so long. It will almost be two years now since he last kissed me good bye. Oh, to just be in his arms once…_

Her thoughts caught as she stifled a long sigh, let out slowly, only to be caught in the rapid wind once more. A crystal tear was forming in her dark eye lashes, twin to the same tear she shed when she last saw him as he left. It trailed down the gentle rise of her high cheekbones only to be caught on the corner of her pouted lips. She took one more big sigh and stared at the sky behind her. Zen was always going to be on her mind, it was inevitable.

Then she heard it. She felt his presence! She turned around and looked into the sky. There he was! Just like in her dreams. Soaring through the sky! Her heart raced and she pushed back the painful memories of Zen, deep in her heart just like all the other wonderful and painful memories of him.

There, against the star paned skied flew a dark spot, getting bigger by the moment. Her eyes lit up and her emotions reversed, and she forgot all about Zen, for the moment. The spot eventually got bigger and wings could be seen spouting from the growing spot.

Kira's eyes lit up and her constant pout turned up into a parted smile, her white teeth shining between her full lips.

Slowly the shape took form, from a dark flying form, to a magnificent dragon, flying closer and closer ever second to the moon lit hill by the village. At the dragon got closer to her, she could see the familiar face of her rider, his face ravaged by wars and turmoils of time, but strong and bold.

Finally, the mighty dragon, with shimmering bright and deep blue scales shining under the moonlight, landed with precision and finesse. The rider, now full visible, smiled and skillfully jumped off Saphira, the mighty dragon he rode. He was several meters away from Kira and slowly walked over to her.

Her heart beat faster and tears of joy welled up inside, deep inside her heart. He was finally here! She ran as fast and swift as she could to his now smiling face and open arms.

A powerful embrace took place on that hill. So tight and full of love and kindness. He bent down and kissed her head as dug her head into his comforting chest.

"I'm here, Kira. I told you I'd be back," said Eragon.

All Kira could muster, past her tears and joy, was, "I missed you so much, Father!"

* * *

_**Alright, Kiddies. Sorry this Chappy was short, but It was only a glimpse of what was happening else where. Kira is now here to stay! (And so is Eragon & Saphira) Stay tuned for more after these messeges! **_


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Flight To Furnost

Through the night they rode, with Uther clutching on to Zen Blade's Cloak. He'd been very cold, for he'd been in the sky for a while now, although he had just gotten used to the fact that the ground was several hundred feet below them now! He took his attention away from the ground far below and looked at the saddle below him. He'd been rather proud of the handy work he done on the new saddle that he had made for Gray Stone from simply scratch materials. The seat was warm and cozy because it was made of bearskin over cattle hide and there were many different straps and belts built into it to hold the rider to the seat so he wouldn't fly out. He even designed an extended seat incase an passenger was offered passage onto the dragon as well.

"Grey Stone!" Uther yelled over the rushing air, "how does the saddle feel to you?"

"Tell him that it feels very light. How did he manage to make it so light with all that material he used?" asked Grey Stone to Zen Blade, which in turn answered Uther Back.

"It feels light to him, how did you make it so that would not weigh him down so much?" Zen asked.

"Well you see Master Blade," Uther yelled over the wind, "unlike horse saddles, with their heavy molding and metal braces, I didn't need all that extra weight with your dragon here. He has a natural dip right below his neck, it looks very much like a saddle, so all I had to do was fit the leather to the curve of his back. That's all there is to it, Master Blade."

"Well, you've done well. It won't slip off of him, and you've added some loops in it as well, so could attach my bags here and weapons. I've never had a personalized saddle before," said Zen.

"Well, much obliged, to someone who almost killed me, and someone who saved me as well," said Uther as he patted Grey Stone on the last part of his sentence. Grey Stone roared delightfully at this and flew even faster, jolting both men backwards. Zen Blade just smirked and laughed at this, his spirits high.

Farther and farther they flew into the night. Just about close to sunrise, they could see the sliver of silver just at the horizon. This was due to the sun hitting the edge of Tiidosten, the Alagaesian Lake that borders Surda. Furnost was just east of the northern peninsula of the lake.

They flew about ten more miles and hovered down into another set of boulders near the western side of the gleaming peninsula. After dismounting and unpacking their things, a very exhausted Zen Blade and Uther slept under large boulders, shaded from the heavy afternoon sun with Grey Stone catching some unfortunate animal in the fields nearby and, with belly full, dozing off next to the other two as well. Sleep was very much welcome to the three, for they have had no rest from the previous day before at all. Exhausted and spent, regaining strength and will, the three dozed into the late evening, just as the sun was setting, casting a fantastic splash of color and splendor to the lake near by.

At sundown, Grey Stone woke up to the smell of burning flesh, a smell that he most definitely did not enjoy. Stretching like a cat after a long nap, the great Silver dragon yawn with a mighty growl and shook off the dust that he had been sleeping on. Just as he thought, they were cooking again. He was no longer hungry, for the mysterious hoofed animal that he had eaten earlier was still happily sitting in his belly. He hovered over to the other two, both hunched over and eating out of a metal cooking pot. Both laughing and talking about some hometown they used to live in. Grey Stone made his head fit between them and sniffed the pot. With that, their fire went out, which resulted in the two to burst out in laughter!

"You inhaled our fire, old friend," Zen said laughing, "why don't you put it back where you found it?"

_You know I cannot breathe fire yet_, said a very offended, but never discouraged Grey Stone. _It is not yet time for the world to fear my flames. I can't help. I must wait for the right moment, you know. _

Zen knew that he said something too harsh, he hadn't realized that the dragon would be too sensitive over that matter.

"You will soon enough my friend," he said, with a kinder voice, "you'll scorch the land with your wrath, the wrath of a dragon! You'll see."

"I'll be wanting no part of that matter, I ain't want to be roasted to death for that!" chuckled Uther, while Grey Stone let out a forgiving, ground-rumbling growl.

They finished off their breakfast/supper and cleaned up their camp site. It was already nightfall by the time they were fed and settled. The night drew a different air to the group, a certain doom that fell upon sky. They knew that Furnost was only miles away, just across the peninsula, and that Gryoger and the small settlement of bandits were parading around the town, no other town ever knowing about it. Only hours wear left before they left to their destination and Uther was already having second thoughts about the outcome of this sudden rescue tactic as he sat on a boulder looking out in that direction_. How can One man and a Dragon defeat so many Murderers and assassins_, he thought. He knew how dangerous they were, all of them ruthless and merciless. _No dignity or respect for human life…_

While Uther was brooding over that subject, Zen took out The Lotus and sat under the stars and meditated, as he always did before a foreseen battle. Pommel in hand, the mystical forest spirit's power that rested deep within the sword emanated its power to It's beholder. With his eyes closed and mind wide open, Zen was able to play out different scenarios within him that allowed him to make a plan of attack on the bandit drenched village. With the years information that he had mentally obtained from Uther's mind, he knew the layout of Furnost almost completely. He also knew the amount of dangerous men who were there as well. There must have been about a hundred or so in the village.

He had taken on many opponents at the same time before, hundreds of them. This was no different. The only difference between these savage men and him was that they probably all have killed a handful of innocentsand civilians with little or no training at all; he, on the other hand, had killed several hundreds of criminals. He was skilled at what he did and could kill individually and in numbers. That's what he did for a living. This would be no different. Gryoger would be no different. He was going to catch him and get paid for the price on his head, and perhaps save a town from total devastation while at it.

He meditated for another hour or so until he felt the rustle of a familiar current of air which must have been the glide of Grey Stones mighty wingspan. Zen looked up and smiled, then sheathed The Lotus back in its simple scabbard.

_I've been thinking about the taste of human flesh, and frankly, I'm not sure if I'm going to like it,_ said Grey Stone, looking out in to the lake. His silver scales were dulled by the dim shadows he treaded on.

_Don't worry, my friend. Soon enough, you will decide for yourself whether or not it'll be a treat for you_, said Zen. Then, on another note, he said, _Tell me. From your dragon memories of yours, have I taught you anything that can aid you other than what you already know?_

_As a matter of fact, yes_, said Grey Stone.

_Really?_ gasped Zen.

_Yes. For example, dragons are proud creatures,_ continued Grey Stone, _they like their presence to be known. When a dragon is near, you will know it. You on the other hand, it is your duty to be invisible, so you have passed that knowledge on to me. I can be almost as silent as you can, and since you have taught me that stealth can be just as deadly as brute force, it will remain in my mind forever. I cannot describe how this has helped me understand our relationship. We are two of a kind. There is no other dragon that can hunt or fight like I can. Because of you, a am more stealthy then any of my former kin than I thought possible._

_Do you not think that I have not pondered on this? Ever since my mind has awoken, I have been trying to perceive what has made me different from all my ancestors. I can feel them in my blood, growling to me, roaring and screaming. They fill my blood with power and magic, never ceasing, never ending power and magic. I feel as if I have so much potential. Rich and raw power. But I have never been around any other dragons before. I've always wondered about that, to bond with other dragons. Just that thought excites me. _

_But I have something far better. I have you to keep me company. I am proud be stand by your side, Zen. I do believe that we are very power allies to each other. I too have been thinking about the upcoming battle, and by my standard, I think you should go in first. What do you think?_

"What? Huh?", mumbled Zen. He was still thinking about what Grey Stone had been talking about before and didn't even realize that he had suddenly switch topics

_Yes,_ Grey Stone stated simply_, you go into Furnost first and take out as many as you are able to without being cornered, if you are…_

_I won't _Zen said abruptly_. They will all be disoriented and they will rally up in the Furnost courtyard, which is the part of Furnost with the most open space. Now, not all of the bandits will come out and fight you, which is where you will mainly be stationed at. A good handful of smarter thugs will most likely be hiding in the shadows, ready to attack, like Gryoger, letting others do the work for them. But I'll be the one who will finish him off. You will kill from the outside, and I will kill from the inside. Together, we will hack the place in no time at all. Now, Grey Stone. Lets go and get this over with. I want my bounty, and the people of Furnost want their freedom. _

Zen stood up and dusted himself off and headed toward the dying campfire. Grey Stone followed closely behind. When they arrived at the camp site, Uther was sitting on a boulder, his pudgy shape staring off into the moon-lit Tiidosten, his eyes vacant. Then, he took his eyes away as he noticed the other two, as if coming out of a trance.

"Ay, Master Blade, Master Grey Stone. I just be rememberin' how life used to be in the old days, but by that I mean not too long ago," he chuckled.

"Ay, don't we all," responded Zen.

Zen looked out into Tiidosten for a few moments, then looked back on to Uther.

_He had left his home and his friends and his family in order to get to Grey Stone and me. He trusted us. Blindly. He didn't give up, even though I threatened to kill him. Grey Stone would have devoured him easily with one word. How the tables have turned. I now have compassion for his crusade. For his cause. How very strange. This is too much for me, I am not a savior. I am an assassin. But then, why am I doing this out of my own free will? Or am I? _

Grey Stone the gently interrupted his thoughts.

_Remember we share a bond, Zen Blade. Our hearts are intermingled. My wants are your wants. Remember that we can easily influence our emotions. I want to save this town. I want justice to be served. I know this because of what Uther has told me. Uther's words of power cannot lie. I cannot ignore his words, his plead for salvation from misery. It fills me with a sense of purpose. A greater purpose then that of hunting a bear or surviving a shrouded life in the forest. _

Zen looked back at the gleaming Tiidosten, it looked brighter then it had a few minutes ago. A genuine smile crept slowly on his unshaven face. His silver eyes glowed in the darkness.

"So my dragon has finally found his purpose amongst the world. How very interesting."

Grey Stone eyed him slowly and stood up.

"I think its about time you suit up, Master Zen Blade," said Uther, sitting up from his trance and walking over to their belongings. He pulled out his battle armor and laid it out for Zen. Zen looked sternly at the battle garments before him, then walked over and began attaching each piece to the corresponding part of his body. He wore a chain mail shirt, a helm, wrist guards, and shin guards, all of which were made of light but sturdy material. He didn't usually wear any armor if any, but when going into battle, he'd better be safe than sorry. He had tied various cloth straps around his body as to muffle the sound of armor clinking against armor, which would be a dead giveaway if he were to approach a victim with stealth. He attached his array of throwing spikes and throwing knives around special pouches and leather folds attached his legs and thighs, and attached several battle daggers on his arms. His poison tipped blow darts wear attached to his chest in a special pouch along with its reed. He then attached the Lotus to his left hip, feeling the familiar weight of an old friend by his side. Finally, he put on his dark, light-weight cloak and pulled the hood up. He pulled out his short bow and quiver of arrows out of the bags and held them out to Uther.

"If you really are a Dauth Man, as you say, you can then humbly hold this weapon and use it with an accuracy only a Dauth archer would be proud of," said Zen to Uther.

Uther's eyes twinkled as he received the well used weapon of precision. "I know I can still hit the mark while on horse back, I do it all the time to test the agility of my saddles I create. Yes, Dauth Pride still remains in me bones. Can't rid me self of it. I'll be your long shot, for Dauth, for Furnost."

Alright then, done deal. Grey Stone, are you ready, old friend?

Grey Stone just looked in the direction of Furnost, and held back from giving an ear-splitting, ground-rumbling battle roar. Instead, he bared his foot long teeth and a low, rumbling growl. He was ready as well. He settled down and regained his posture, then knelt down so the others could saddle him in. Once he was fitted, they got on the saddle and strapped them selves in. Once seated, Grey Stone turned his neck around and faced the Armored Zen Blade, and Uther, with his bow strung and an arrow in hand. He looked at both of them with two big silver clear eyes. Uther nodded in a solemn agreement, and Zen Blade smiled his crooked smile. Grey Stone know that that smile meant somebody was going to die, didn't matter who, but someone was going to end their life by the edge of his blade.

Zen then said to both, and to himself as well, "We are ready then. Into battle we go. No one will stop us. No one can defeat us. Anyone that stands in our way will be destroyed. Let's take the new residents of Furnost by surprise. A surprise they will never forget!!!"

With that Grey Stone thrust his powerful translucent silver wings into the night, flying faster than anything in the sky, a silver streak shining on Tiidosten. Which a power whoosh, water sprayed around the Silver beast till it climbed higher in the sky, hidden over in the clouds, crossing the bright full moon.

Furnost. Blood. Revenge. Justice. Price. Mercy.

Mercy for those need it the most, even if their savior is a monster.

* * *

**_Sooooo...Wada ya think??!!! I love where this story is going, and its gonna get a lot more twisted as the chapters play on. _**

**_The Chronicles of Zen Blade II is coming out pretty soon!!!! So stay tuned for more, kiddies! _**

**_Please Review, Review, Review and did I mention, Review? See you all soon and thanks for reading! _**


End file.
